jock or gleek updated
by xxhabfrabaxx
Summary: jock or gleek  finn cant take his mind off the pop of football but he needs to focus on glee


I'M just like any other normal 12 year old boy on the planet, I like watching TV, I play football, and I am practically in love with Megan fox. The one thing about me that is different is the "pop" Pop is a complicated thing, its a sound, yet an action, and I, am in love with it. Also, I live in Boulder Colorado. Which as many of you know, is not the most calm place in the world. About half the people in boulder smoke pot in public, (the cops don't mind), and kids go around wearing shirts that say "Is it me, or is this whole town high" This statement is true in 2 ways, the elevation of Boulder is 5430ft above sea level, and almost everyone smokes pot.

"Wake up my mom screams as I sleepily crawl off my beanbag, stumbling as I walk into the bathroom to brush my , I really need something better than a beanbag to sleep on. Maybe a temper pedic. My back cracked as i stretched my arms out and yawned. "OW!" I almost collapsed to the floor as my back popped back into place.

I got downstairs, and poured myself a bag of lucky charms. I cherished the sweet taste of the marshmallows as I gulped them down in about 2 minutes. "See ya mom" I yelled through the door as I swung my back pack around my shoulder and plopped onto my bike. Time for school, I said grumpily as I started pedaling and gaining speed. A car whizzed by me almost knocking me off my bike. I swerved and ejected off my bike onto the sidewalk. "What the hell" "You asshole" I yelled as i got up and collected my bike from the middle of the street. I arrived at school and saw my math teacher, standing outside near the bike racks. I avoided him and rushed inside to chat with my friends. I saw Jackson standing near the door so I bull rushed him like a middle linebacker throwing all my speed and strength into it. He jumped out of the way as I dived for him and hit the ground hard. "Ugh" I got up and felt a stinging pain on my face. I rushed into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Half of my face was covered in blood and I was dripping my scarlet red life juice everywhere. Nope, No pop that time, but I would get him at football practice. I walked into my first period world geography class late with everyone staring at me. Whats with your face I heard a kid whisper. I sat down and started to drift off to sleep. In my sleep I dreamed of the "POP" the sound, the feeling, the exhilaration. I came off the corner with all my strength roaring as I sacked the quarterback and caused the QB to fumble the ball. Kyle scooped it up juking the runningback and sprinting fifty yards into the end zone. Man is "pop" great or what I thought as I ran over to Kyle congratulating him for the excellent touchdown. "Wake up" my teacher screamed. The bell was ringing and everyone got up to leave the room. C'mere my teacher said when everyone had left. "What is with you and sleeping in class?" she said "I dunno I am just tired because of homework and football" "Every excuse you have ever gave me has corresponded with football, you cant depend on a sport to get out of trouble, all right" "Fine" I said dully as she gave me the death stare. "Get outta here" she said. I quickly picked up my stuff and raced out of the room. The day was long and boring. Math was a drag because my teacher was grumpy but at least science was fun. The bell rung to mark the end of the school day and everyone sprinted to their lockers to get the hell out of this place. I slowly walked to my locker soaking up the details of the day. I packed up all my stuff, walked to the bike racks and unlocked my bike while I talked to my friend Daniel. "Can you come over today?"He said excitedly. "No sorry, I have football" "Like always" he said grumpily. When I got home, I made myself a burger as I got geared up for football practice. My dad walked in the door and asked "You ready for football?" Of course I said with excitement in my eyes. Today was Monday and we had just won a game on Saturday so we would be doing lots of hitting today. When I got to practice, I greeted coach and started thinking about the "POP" I wonder what it will have in store for me today I thought. I was the first one to practice along with my quarterback Kobe and my fellow runningback and middle linebacker Kyle. When the whole team was there we took two laps around the field and did our calisthenics (stretching) "Get into your positions my coach roared. I ran into my position at runningback as my coach called out the play. "34 all in on one, ready BREAK" we clapped our hands as we ran out of the huddle and into our positions. "Hike" Kobe said as I blasted through the 4 hole blocking the middle linebacker out of the way for Kyle. He rushed by me, ran over the safety and jogged into the end zone. "Oh yeah I yelled down the field to him. We got back into the huddle and coach called the 29 sweep. This play was going to me. Again Kobe snapped the ball and I ran around the edge waiting for him to pitch the ball to me. He tossed the ball back to me as I ran down the empty feild and scored a touchdown. For the rest of practice we did speed and hitting drills until the sun set behind the mountains.


End file.
